


Fire.

by stellarlies



Series: Keith Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Keith Week 2016, ol' good dosis of lazy and half-hearted existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Destruction. Transformation. Fire can be both, and so can Keith.  Day 4: Fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language).

There isn't really any other element that could represent Keith as well as the fire does.

Like fire, he has the ability to destroy everything and everyone in the middle of his goals and him. Little things could stop him when it came to that because when he wanted something, he consumed himself working on it, restlessly, ceaseless.

It was the only way to move in the world, it was the only way someone like him could move in the world. 

If you don't destruct others, the others destruct you. 

He learnt it in the rough way. 

Destruction meant many things. Annihilation was one but then... Destroyed things can be rebuilt. And with destroyed things you can rebuild something entirely new. Keith has lost many things in his life.

It was his fault, it must be his fault, he tends to think. Because, everything he touches die, because everything he enjoys goes away. 

He finds himself alone so many times he questions himself what he really wants. As a general it is not like he enjoyed people but on the other hand… Why they tend to run of him? Why they leave him behind, waiting, without even goodbye? It is his fault. 

And it made him want to burn harder and scare everyone away so they leave him alone once for all, because it’s been years since he has let anyone close, because it hurts, it hurts when people leave, when people leave him behind, running. 

Maybe it was fault of the way that he is. 

But he  _ is _ the way he is. 

And he burns for months, a lonely fire in the middle of the desert who can’t really hurt anything for himself but himself. And it doesn’t feel better but people is not around to get destructed and he njoys it deeply. 

Until he doesn’t. 

And when he gets new friends and a new destiny, he can only see how he has reached so far.

For cheer will. For his own strength. For his own potential. 

And he has learnt to rebuild things with the objects he leaves broken behind, he has done it all his life.

Recover himself from a lost. Evolve and transform to become something new, to fit in this world, for better or worse.  Reconstruct all relationship, and fireproof the other ones. If he’s lucky, they’ll see he’s only trying to keep them warm. 

He wants to transform, him and the others, for better, for real. It is his only wish to move along, and it is his only wish to transform and evolve enough to fit in his new life. 

And to keep transforming at every change. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame and should be, way, way longer... but I have nothing else. *cries*  
> I... honestly gave up. Hope tomorrow I can do better.


End file.
